


【勋兴】《瘦马》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 12





	【勋兴】《瘦马》6

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

金钟仁立刻噤了声，吴世勋的表情分明昭示着他自己并不知情。  
自己竟然捅了这么个篓子，讪讪的自斟自饮。  
吴世勋的手在冰桶沿儿上摩挲，一言不发。场子里有些吵，吴世勋像是听不见似的。  
金钟仁觉得吧，虽然自己比吴世勋年纪大些，可很多时候他还是有点怕吴世勋的。

吴世勋的脸色只沉了一会儿，“你自己喝吧，叫什么都记我账上，记得我跟你说的正事。”  
金钟仁哦了一声，看着吴世勋跨出卡座，往外走去。

梁晴这几天过得挺煎熬的，张艺兴一直不理他，也不来公司。  
自从张艺兴搬到这间新公寓吧，他根本不敢随便上门。毕竟这屋是吴总的馈赠，时不时要过来住一下的，他哪有那个胆子撞上两个人你侬我侬。

也就在梁晴觉得自己快要被开掉的时候，工作从天而降。经纪人李姐在寻找张艺兴失败之后，把这个工作推到了他的头上。

【哥，您能不能大发慈悲救救我，我被李姐打死您就没有助理了。】梁晴发完之后把手机夹在掌心，做祷告状。  
叮～回复的很快：【会为我安排一个新的的。】  
梁晴看到这行字的时候，感觉全身的血都凉了。  
接着又过来一条：【来我家谈，我不想出门。】  
梁晴如释重负，连忙拿起文件塞进包里往张艺兴家奔。  
还好今天路上不怎么堵车，梁晴对着空调风口吹着小风，今天是个好日子～

张艺兴出来开门的时候，梁晴满脸堆笑跟在后面往进走。  
两个人在张艺兴的小客厅坐下，张艺兴啧了一声，“怎么不顺路买点咖啡过来？”  
梁晴哦了一声，立马低头点外卖。  
张艺兴扫了一眼梁晴的包，“李姐那么着急，是什么事啊？”  
梁晴把手机放下，拉开包，拿出厚厚几个文件来，摊在桌子上，“找您拍戏的。”

空气像是凝固了好一会儿，两个人都不出声，只有纸张翻动的声音梗在两人中间。  
梁晴再一次看了眼派送进度，还没抬头。

“怎么都是年代剧啊，哟呵，还有古装。我感觉不太适合扮古装。”  
梁晴满头是汗，李姐说过张艺兴不接的话自己吃不了兜着走。  
真是，这些人拿个小助理出什么气啊。

“古装是大制作，不是网剧你知道吧？就是为了上卫视，最后冲击奖项的。年代剧咋了，年代剧现在都是要上央视的啊，主打爱国教育，现在央视喜欢这种正能量的。多少流量盼着靠正剧转型，别人还扒不上呢。”  
张艺兴耷拉着头，看看这个，看看那个，“我说，这些本儿都是一个人写的啊？名字咋叫这么奇怪的，清和。一听名儿这些剧就红不了，不行不行不行…”  
梁晴满头问好，这是什么逻辑？

两个人相对坐在沙发上低着头看剧本，谁都没有注意到，吴世勋不知何时悄无声息的进了门，且站在了两人后面，淡淡开口，“这是我朋友公司今年打包买的ip，不行吗？都拿来给你挑了，还在这儿嘟嘟囔囔的，毛病！”

梁晴被吓得一动不敢动，谁能知道吴世勋神出鬼没的，还听到了自己和张艺兴的对话。  
身子僵住，恨不得找个地洞原地消失。

吴世勋眼神扫过来，正遇上梁晴六神无主的小眼神，梁晴身子一凛，很有眼色的往门外蹿。

等到关门声响起之后，吴世勋才开口。  
“别的小明星有个资源都已经感恩戴德了，你看看你，要是我再不进来，估计你都得捏着剧本骂上升到家国天下了。”  
张艺兴不说话，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。  
吴世勋站起来，走到桌子跟前，“不想演算了，要不拍拍广告吧，轻松。”  
张艺兴两只手绞在一起，不去看吴世勋。  
吴世勋后头瞅了他两眼，“你这样子我也不敢把你就这么塞去演电影啊，得先上小银幕试试水，让我看看效果吧。”  
“这是吴总的投资项目啊？”  
吴世勋上下打量了张艺兴几眼，“就你这样式儿的吗？投你我血亏。”  
张艺兴不说话。  
吴世勋指节敲了敲桌上的几个本子，“就这么说吧，哪怕外界风风雨雨传你是资源咖，你也不能认呐。我可以投资任何一部剧把你塞进去，但是这事儿不体面，捅出去难看，坐实了带资进组的名儿。我找人作家，让人说是以你为原型创作的小说，必须找你演，完了采访时候一提，这多有面子。”  
张艺兴倒没想到吴世勋为自己打算得这么周到，看向他的眼神中也带了些崇拜和感激。  
吴世勋没有理会张艺兴的星星眼，自己翻了半天，把一本扔在张艺兴面前，“就这个吧，合适。”

张艺兴拿起来看了看，叫《国士》，哗啦啦翻了几页，“你喜欢我穿古装啊？古装要戴特别重的头套……还有…”  
吴世勋一手拍在桌子上，站了起来，“不是，其他两本儿里男配太多了，我喜欢这本儿，1v1，单纯，没什么床戏。”  
张艺兴低着头小声嘟囔，“拍打戏还不如床戏呢…”  
吴世勋眉毛刚挑起来，手机就响了。  
进里间打了半天，张艺兴听不到他在说什么。  
反正出来的时候，敲了敲桌子，“行，你自己琢磨吧，决定了的话我把导演联系方式给你。”  
张艺兴嗯了一声。  
吴世勋往张艺兴头上敲了一下，“你给我好好琢磨演技，演砸了的话，我这辈子都不可能再帮你拉这样的资源了。”

说完吴世勋就准备出去了，就在半个身子已经到了门外的时候，张艺兴突然小跑着跟了上去，“吴总，你这次这么上心是不是真投了很多钱啊？”  
吴世勋走到门外，才转身看了看张艺兴，“很多，赚不回来的话你就想着去哪儿卖身做苦力，给我还钱吧。”

张艺兴送吴世勋出门以后，回到桌子上看着一桌子的文件，拳头握紧了。  
既然都是吴世勋的真金白银，嗯，自己要头悬梁锥刺股的努力。  
攥着拳的时候，张艺兴感觉自己都要被自己的精神给感动了。

一连几天，张艺兴都在矜矜业业的研读剧本。  
对吴世勋吧，他感情挺复杂的。觉得这个人跟人之间，总是忽远忽近，若即若离。  
而自己呢，反正把他抓不住，摸不透，不想再多想了。

又一次夜幕降临，张艺兴坐在窗边的桌子上，咬着笔头，出神望着玻璃映出来的自己的身影。  
看得清楚轮廓，却看不清楚面目。

吴世勋在浴室里洗澡，水声似乎离得很近。  
张艺兴不时会冒出，难道自己平时洗澡动静也这么大的念头。  
想到这里，桌上摊着的剧本，字都渐渐模糊起来，一个大一个小的。  
他想，是看得太久了吧？

阖眼揉了揉眉心，身上一沉，吴世勋出来了。  
从身后圈住张艺兴，猝不及防的，张艺兴身子向前，把桌上的东西也往前推了推。

“明天就开机仪式啦。”张艺兴闻到了吴世勋身上好闻的香波味道，觉得甜丝丝的有些治愈。  
吴世勋嗯了一声，头在张艺兴颈窝处蹭了蹭。  
张艺兴觉得有些痒，缩着脖子，耳根子也红了起来。

吴世勋把人打横抱了起来，身子一下失衡，扑腾着手想要抓住吴世勋的脖子。还没搂住，就掉进了床榻里。  
和薄薄的被子一起被吴世勋裹挟进怀里，“上香的时候认真点。”  
张艺兴笑了一下，“知道了。”  
吴世勋哼了一声，“古装剧呢，用心点。百无禁忌，诸邪回避。”  
“你要是想见我的话，我还是会随叫随到的。”张艺兴偏着脑袋想了一会儿。  
吴世勋推了一把他的脑袋，“指望你给我回本儿呢，别让金总再笑话我了。”  
张艺兴趴在吴世勋的耳朵跟前，“我会争气的。”

吴世勋的鼻息就在自己的上方，张艺兴心跳的特别厉害。他有时对自己在这段关系里的位置感到十分纠结，明明是不可能的人。  
要说喜欢吗？自己怎么配。

可是他会情不自禁的目光跟着吴世勋，害怕他失望，害怕他厌倦，更害怕自己突然被厌弃。

吴世勋的手紧了紧，把张艺兴往怀里揽，“总觉得你以前的眼神特别亮。”  
张艺兴瓮声瓮气的，“我现在是瞎了吗？”  
吴世勋理了理张艺兴的头发，语气轻轻的，“现在有其他不一样的光了。”  
张艺兴长叹一声，“人都是会变的。”  
吴世勋半晌没开口，张艺兴还以为他睡着了，正要起身看的时候，听到吴世勋说，“也是，我以前也没了解过你啊。”  
张艺兴能感受到吴世勋的手在自己身上游/走时炙热的温度，“你知道我无法离开你，在任何层面上。”  
吴世勋的手从张艺兴衣服下摆/滑/进去，“合同总有结束的一天的，到时你又自由了。”

张艺兴咬着唇不说话，任由吴世勋摆弄。  
说是没有痴心妄想过是假的，可是跟只付钱不说爱的人要爱，是真的傻子。

tbc.


End file.
